mans home is his Castle
by contrite shadow
Summary: Castle's maid has been arrested for murder. Believing her to be innocent, he enlists Beckett's help in proving it.


"…'man's home is his Castle."

Castle had been poisoned. That's the only explanation for feeling this bad; sweaty palms, blurred vision, leaden limbs and weird visions dancing just out of view. If he can just make it to his apartment, maybe he'll be ok. How will Beckett handle investigating his murder?

The cab ride is a blur…everything is a blur. And the cabbie looks exactly like a young De Niro…weird. By the time Castle pays the fare the guy is sporting a Mohawk and has crazy-eyes. So, yes, Castle over-tips.

Despite the fact that the key hole is stubbornly refusing to keep still, Castle manages to unlock his door, whilst praying that there is still coffee in the pot. No one answers his greeting, so he heads for that cup of coffee like it really can save his life.

The dizziness is getting worse, as Castle tries to negotiate a maze of dancing furniture. But what have we here? Asleep on his sofa, clad in virginal white, is a Chinese princess. Maybe she's an angel? It _must_ be another vision. She's too perfect to be anything other than a figment of his over-active imagination.

Mei Lin is dreaming. It's a pleasant dream. As is the way with dreams, she cannot see who is kissing her. But the roughness of stubble against her skin tells her it is a man. Only when she feels the questing hand beneath her blouse does she realize that she's no longer dreaming. She struggles against him, but might as well try to move an oak tree. So she reaches for something, anything, to get him off her.

Having heard Castle arrive, Martha heads downstairs, to see him ravishing their guest.

"Richard!"

Castle looks up at the sound of his name, as the back of his head explodes in pain.

The searing white agony brings some focus. From his position on the floor he can clearly see the look of horror on his mother's face. The Chinese princess now looks familiar, except that Castle's memory sees her much younger; a slim, serious pre-adolescent in pony tails…Mei Lin?

He can manage only, "Ni hao." before passing out.

When he comes round the pain is still intense. But the furniture seems to have settled, and his vision is clear. He's on his bed and can hear voices in the study. The effort of sitting up elicits a groan of pain, bringing Martha to his side.

"Just stay still Richard. You're going to be fine. But you need to rest, until the effects wear off."

"So it _was_ poison?"

Laughing, she shakes her head, "No. You just had a nasty reaction to the pills some quack in L.A. prescribed for you. Why are you taking painkillers anyway?"

"The book tour. I could hardly use my arm after all those autographs. He said to take two and not call him in the morning."

Mei Lin interrupts from the doorway. "You're allergic to alprazaline. Remember to mention it next time you see your doctor." Sheepishly she continues, "And your head will be fine. I was worried when you passed out. But it must have been the side-effects of the drug, because I didn't hit you hard enough to cause a concussion."

Remembering why she'd been forced to club him brought an uncharacteristic color to his cheeks, "Look, I'm really sorry…I thought you weren't real….I would never…."

"It's ok Mr. Castle. In a small percentage of the population alprazaline can cause fatigue, disorientation, warped vision, even hallucinations. But the effects are temporary. However, if you're concerned, I can still call an ambulance?"

"No, that's ok. I followed the white rabbit down the hole, but I'll be fine soon as you both stop shouting. Mei, I haven't seen you in years. What are you doing here?"

It is only then that Castle sees the strain Mei Lin is under as she replies, "Mother has been arrested for murder."

Beckett was missing her morning coffee. It was easier than considering the fact that she might be missing Castle. He'd only been gone a few days. But, annoying as he was, she'd "grown accustomed to his face". Things just seemed duller without him.

A foam coffee cup thuds onto the desk.

"Morning, Beckett. Miss me?"

Reaching for the coffee, Kate permits herself a hint of a smile at his timing. She expertly takes in every detail of his appearance; from the extra stubble on his chin, to the bags under his eyes, and quickly leaps to the wrong conclusion.

"Book tour end in a party?"

"_No_. Well, yes. But that's not why I'm hung-over. I…" Realizing the futility of trying to explain his "trip" from LA he waves it away and says, "I need a favor."

"Of course you do."

"Not for me. My maid has been arrested for murder. She didn't do it. So I need you to prove it." Dropping a slim file in front of her he continues, "It's a copy, keep it."

Beckett quips, "What's the matter Castle? Worried you'll have to wash a dish?" But she has enough faith in him to read the report without seriously questioning his motives, and without asking how he got it.

"This happened in another precinct, and the evidence appears damning. There's nothing I can do."

Daring to go where angels fear to tread Castle insists, "That wouldn't matter if it were someone important to _you_."

A lesser man would quail under that glare, but he holds his ground. Then his face softens in apology, "Look, I've known Ai for years. She's one of the most honorable people I've ever met. Her husband died when their daughter was a baby. Ai has raised Mei Lin by herself, working three jobs to get her to medical school. Even her name; it means "loving" in Mandarin. Oh, and she always cleans behind the refrigerator. Now, does that sound like a cold-blooded killer to you?"

Beckett considers for a while, gnawing on her bottom lip, "Ok, I'll look into it. But I'll need permission from the Captain and the investigating officer, before we can think about proceeding. And no promises, ok? If she's guilty, you have to accept it. And, either way, you'll owe me."

Castle is already nodding assent, "Thank you Kate. You won't regret it."

As usual, she already did. 

By the time Ryan and Esposito arrive the murder-board is starting to fill, and Beckett catches them up, "The victim is Ai's employer; Steven Jacobs. He's second-in-charge of a construction company. Patrolmen responded to the house after Mrs. Jacobs 911 call, to find Jacobs bludgeoned to death at his desk. Other staff members report hearing Jacobs bellowing at Ai on numerous occasions recently, so the detectives think that Ai snapped and clubbed him where he sat. The gardener saw her hurrying from the grounds on the day. She has access to the house. Her prints are on the weapon, though her prints are probably everywhere. And her alibi is weak; that she was home alone. Lanie is going over the autopsy report. You two review the witness statements and financials. Castle and I will check out the scene."

By the afternoon they've done just that, and Beckett fills in the gaps on the board. As she's writing Castle asks, "Jose Garcia? The gardener's name is Jose Garcia?"

"Yes…?"

"It's just that…well, it's too clichéd to be real, right? If you're picking a name for a gardener in a movie you'd choose that." Looking to Esposito for backup he asks, "You must have seen that ad in the Times about Hispanic stereotypes in film and TV?

"What, because my name is _Javier_? Not cool, dude."

"_No_. Because it was a large ad in the New York Times, which _you_ read!" Quickly searching on his phone he shows them the ad for the NY International Latino Film Festival, that lists Jose as the first choice for a gardener's name, followed closely by Ramon and Juan.

Embarrassed, Esposito says, "Oh, I missed that. We haven't talked to the gardener yet. The address he gave to officers is bogus. And no one has seen him since his initial statement."

They all look at Beckett, who says, "Look into his background; work history, immigration history, anything you can find."

After Ryan and Esposito leave she turns to Castle, "I need to talk to Ai."

"She's still in custody. I'll come with you." 

Next morning Castle is MIA. Beckett is discussing Ai's testimony with Ryan and Esposito, "Ai maintains that someone had been sabotaging her work recently; breaking a valuable ornament and concealing the debris where it would easily be found, messing up beds that she's already straightened, and generally making it look like she wasn't doing her job. So Jacobs was pretty mad with her and, according to Ai, the arguments were about that. It's looking like Castle was right. Ai didn't do this. What did you find out about our gardener?"

Ryan replies, "Other than the fake work-permit and ID he used to get the job, he doesn't exist."

"So it's a professional hit. He had over 24 hours to vanish, before we even heard of him. And we have no idea who his employer is?"

Ryan and Esposito glance at each other for a second. Then first nod and shake their heads.

Castle arrives, with a fresh coffee for Beckett.

Regretting the words, even as they leave her mouth, Beckett snaps, "You're late!"

Not knowing what he's apologizing for Castle says, "I've been with Mei Lin, at the courthouse, trying to sort out bail for Ai."

Having met Mei Lin yesterday, Beckett's first instinct is to ask if he "comforted" her. Instead she settles for, "How's Ai holding up?"

"She's a lot better since the judge granted bail, and relieved to know that we have another suspect."

At Beckett's disapproving stare he says, "What? I had to give her something. She's never been in trouble in her life." Hoping to improve her mood he asks, "Where are we on the gardener?"

Not wanting to watch Beckett explain that they effectively have nothing, Ryan and Esposito quickly find "work" to do.

Castle is saved by the bell of Beckett's phone, "Beckett." After a moment, "I'll be right there." Hanging up, she says to Castle, "Lanie's found something." 

Lanie has the autopsy report and several crime scene photos ready for their perusal. And she explains her theory, "The ME pronounced cause of death as blunt force trauma to the base of the skull, with the other blows being delivered post-mortem, and I agree. Bu it's the precision of the killing blow that is telling; a ring fracture to the foramen magnum is usually fatal. It's sometimes cause of death in a car crash, or in a fall. But there's a lot of evidence that it has been used as a form of execution; places like Cambodia, Kosovo and Peru. It would take a lot of practice, and a lot of force, to execute someone like this with one blow. Is this cleaning lady very strong?"

Castle says only, "She's only 5 feet tall."

"Then I'd say you're right. She didn't do it."

Beckett is already turning to leave, "Yeah, thanks Lanie. We kind of figured that."

"Now wait a minute!" says Lanie, "I haven't finished yet." Pointing out a few photos, she says, "See the statuette used to kill him; there's a lot of good prints. But there are several smudged prints too. I'll want to see the murder weapon myself. But, looking at these photos, the smudged prints form a pattern…"

Beckett has been studying the photos and interrupts, "Like a gloved hand gripping it?"

"Exactly."

Castle follows with, "And why would Ai wear gloves to use a weapon that already contains her prints." He asks Beckett, "This is enough to clear her?"

"I'd say so. With what we've found so far, they'll almost certainly drop all charges."

Unable to contain his elation he reaches to hug her, but a look stops him. Instead he swoops up Lanie and spins her around.

Laughing, Lanie protests, "Whoa there big fella. I like to keep my feet on the ground."

Castle comes to his senses and gently puts her down, then excuses himself, "I gotta make a phone call."

At the pensive look on Beckett's face, Lanie asks, "This isn't good news?"

"Hmm? Oh, no it's good news. It's just that we're almost certain the gardener is the killer. But we have no idea who he is, or who hired him."

"But you'll find out."

Beckett turns to leave, saying, "I guess so. Thanks Lanie."

"And Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, let him hug you." 

Next morning Castle is late to the precinct again. Ryan and Esposito take it in turns to share what they've found out about the gardener. Unfortunately, it doesn't take long.

"He was employed only last week, after the regular gardener quit. Nothing before that. And he probably forged the paperwork himself, because we hit a dead-end trying to track it down."

"We put out an APB. But they're looking for a Hispanic male, average height and weight, aged 25-45, with a moustache, sunglasses and a hat. So don't hold your breath."

"He barely spoke to the other staff, always brought his lunch and ate alone, and was never seen without his gardening gloves. We've got people on it, but chances of finding prints or DNA aren't good."

Disappointed, but not surprised, Beckett considers for a second and says, "Ok. So we find the employer. Did you find anything that might suggest a motive?"

Quickly referring to some notes Esposito says, "Umm...the wife stands to inherit a lot of money. But she is wealthy in her own right and the relationship seems ok. Ditto with their son; his trust fund matured last year, so no motive there and he mostly got along with his Dad. Also, he was studying upstate at the time of the murder. Jacobs' business is going well, considering how tough things have been. They just got a big contract to build a shopping complex. Jacobs was a decent, hard-working guy and he didn't seem to have any real enemies." He looks at Ryan, who shrugs. "So, that's it."

Beckett says, "So, nothing?"

"Nothing."

Running her hands through her hair in frustration, Beckett says, "Ok, keep digging. Someone had reason to kill this man, someone hired the gardener, and the two of them must have communicated to set it up. Oh, and see if you can find the previous gardener. His quitting seems a little convenient." She turns back to look for answers on the board, as the guys get to work.

She's still there when Castle arrives with her coffee asking, "Anything?"

She lifts the cup to him in thanks and says, "Maybe. Jacob's company just got a big contract in the 'burbs. Mrs. Jacobs says he visited the site last week."

"What is the Armani-wearing, Lexus-driving COO of a construction company doing at a building site?"

"Exactly. Mrs. Jacobs mentioned it when we asked if he'd done anything out-of-character recently."

Castle exclaims, "Remember at the house, that I noticed his Gucci loafers had been ruined?"

"I remember you picking up a dirty shoe and squealing like Sarah Jessica Parker."

Ignoring yet another attempt to emasculate him Castle says, "There was a pair of Gucci loafers outside the front door, covered in mud. And we know he didn't garden." He gives her a few seconds to catch up.

"So…Jacobs wasn't just _at_ the site. He was _in_the site. What could have been important enough for him to get his feet wet? Let's go." 

With a suspect finally in the interrogation room Beckett's mood has significantly improved. Wanting to disarm him, she's asked Castle to step aside on this one. Watching from the observation room he almost feels sorry for the guy. Beckett is letting the suspect stew, while she briefs the captain. Even from the next room Castle can see the sweat on his forehead. Castle watches Beckett enter the room, carrying a slim folder, and sit down. Making sure the volume is turned up, he waits for the show. He'll probably never get tired of this bit.

"Mr. Straughn, do you know why you're here?"

"I've no idea. But I presume it has something to do with Steve's murder, since he worked for me. I already gave a statement to police…twice. Steve and I work together, but we rarely socialize. And I was out of town when he was killed."

Beckett removes a signed statement from the folder and puts it in front of him, "The foreman at the Beau Heights construction site wasn't very forthcoming. Until we reminded him that concealing evidence in a murder investigation could make him an accessory-after-the-fact. Then he suddenly remembered one of his workers discovering an arrowhead at the site about a week ago. Says he followed procedure, stopped work immediately and informed his boss, Steven Jacobs. The very next day he received orders to proceed with the work, or face dismissal. But from _you_, not Jacobs."

Shifting uneasily Straughn replies, "You know, those guidelines don't really apply to private land."

"No. But there are very strict rules about desecration of native human remains."

"It was just an arrowhead."

"How do you know that, if you didn't investigate? And it wasn't just an arrowhead, was it? Steven Jacobs visited the site and found something else. Something that led him to consult the company lawyer about state law pertaining to discovery of Native American remains. The lawyer told you about their conversation, didn't he? That's why you planted someone at Jacobs' house. Maybe Jacobs initially agreed to keep quiet, for the good of the company. As you said, it was just an arrowhead. But he just had to see for himself, and made his discovery. Then he made the fatal mistake of informing _you_. He probably assumed you'd do the right thing. And you already had someone in place to take care of it." Not having any solid evidence, Beckett pauses to let Straughn incriminate himself.

"If construction is delayed my company has to pay thousands of dollars in fines…per day. And we have to pay the men, whether they're working or sitting around watching a team of archaeologists dig in the dirt." Rubbing at his face to ease the stress, he continues, "This contract is worth 20 million dollars."

Castle and Beckett both lean forward, sensing victory. But they've underestimated Straughn. He seems to remember where he is, leans back and says, "I need to call my lawyer."

There is no doubt in anyone's mind that Straughn had Jacobs killed. But the team is stuck in a familiar Catch 22; not enough evidence to get a warrant, no warrant to get the evidence they need to convict him. So Beckett is forced to watch their only suspect walk out with his lawyer.

Castle asks, "What do we need to get him?"

"Besides a sudden change of heart and a full confession? We need some connection between him and "Jose Garcia". That would get us a warrant to dive into Straughn's life and find out how he set up the hit." Just then she sees Ryan and Esposito returning to the precinct, "What have you got?"

"We tracked down Jacobs' previous gardener. He didn't just quit. He was scared into giving up the job and recommending someone else. He says the man threatened to kill his family, if he didn't do as he was told, or if he went to the police. Sounds like the guy was _very_ convincing."

"Did you get a description?"

"No. He was way too scared for that. But I can guess what the guy looked like."

"Hispanic male, average build, 25-45 years of age, wearing a moustache, sunglasses and a hat?"

"Yep."

Several seconds of silence follow this news. As they stare at the murder board and try to will a clue from it. Then Castle says, "He was in the house." When he receives only blank looks he continues, "He had to be in the house sometimes, to keep an eye on Jacobs, and to make it look like Ai wasn't doing her job."

Esposito is the one to say, "Not following you bro."

"He couldn't have worn his gardening gloves inside. If someone had spotted him, it would have looked way too weird and attracted attention. He might have left fingerprints."

Beckett is the one to burst his bubble, "But there are thousands of prints in that house. If we had years to solve this case we couldn't work out which are his."

Castle slumps in surrender. But only seconds later he exclaims, "The vase! The glass vase that Ai was accused of breaking. She told me Jacobs said it was worth thousands of dollars. It _must_ have been covered by insurance. If the claim hasn't been assessed yet…"

Beckett finishes, "…it will still be at the house. Would Ai really have cleaned well enough that fresh prints would show up?"

Smiling in triumph Castle assures her, "I told you, she even cleans behind the refrigerator."

Ryan is already making the call to Mrs. Jacobs. They don't have to wait long, and can tell that it's good news, "Mrs. Jacobs still has the vase. And the only people who've touched it recently are Ai and Steve Jacobs, when he made her clean it up. So, if there are other prints on it, they could be our guys'."

Overcome with delight Beckett exclaims, "Castle I could kiss you for this!" To Ryan she says, "Have Crime Scene go over that vase. Make sure they know it's important." Then she heads off to give the captain their good news.

Castle is still standing, slack-jawed, when Esposito slaps him and says, "You're pathetic man."

Snapping out of it Castle admits, "I know." 

This time Castle joins Beckett in the interrogation room. Taking her time, Beckett sorts through the file in front of her and begins, "Hello again Mr. Straughn."She is interrupted by the lawyer, "We've been over this. My client has nothing to say."With a dangerous smile Beckett replies, "That won't be necessary. We have in custody a Besnik Duka." From Straughn's reaction, there is no doubt that the name is familiar. Pretending not to notice Beckett continues, "He entered the US as a refugee from the conflict in Kosovo. But that's not really true is it? He was actually a member of the KLA; a trained killer, probably a war criminal. You were also in Kosovo, as an observer with the OSCE. How did you two meet?"Straughn is visibly distressed and desperately lies, "I don't know that name." Handing a sheet of paper to the lawyer Beckett ponders, "Then how is it that you sponsored his entry into this country?" Spreading more paperwork before them she says, "This is part of Mr. Duka's confession, alleging that you paid him to kill Steven Jacobs. And this is a copy of the warrant currently being served at your home and office. They're authorized to search for anything that connects you to Mr. Duka. I think they'll find something." Castle and Beckett don't need to hear what Straughn and his lawyer are whispering to know that they've won. Sure enough the lawyer says, "I need a moment alone with my client." 

The atmosphere in the break room is almost festive, as everyone congratulates each other for their part in solving a difficult case. The guys go out for beer and Castle asks Beckett, "What happens to Duka?"

"We cut a deal, of sorts. In exchange for his testimony, he'll only be charged with Jacobs' murder."

"Not much of a deal."

"I guess he figured it's better than facing charges in an international court for any crimes committed in his own country."

Castle spies Mei Lin looking lost and waves her over, "I almost forgot. Mei needs to give you a gift for saving her mother." Beckett starts to protest, but he insists, "I mean it, she _needs_ to do this. She'll feel tortured if you don't accept it." He chuckles and says, "I just realized that the figurine Mei clubbed me with is the same one Ai gave me when I told them about the scholarship program at Brown."

"She _clubbed_ you?"

Distracted he says, "Yeah, when I was kiss…." Breaking off as Ai and Mei Lin enters he says, "Mei, you remember detective Beckett."

Nodding politely Mei Lin says, "Of course. Detective Beckett, I hope you will accept this gift from my mother and me, in gratitude for all that you've done."

Beckett accepts graciously, and makes polite conversation, all the while wishing that Castle had finished his sentence. He was kissing her and she clubbed him? Nothing she's learned about Castle can make sense of that sentence.

The boys arrive with the beer and are _delighted_ to meet Mei Lin. Esposito starts handing out the bottles, but Castle declines, "Mei and I have to go. We have a lot of catching up to do. I'll see you tomorrow."

Watching them leave Ryan sighs and says, "She's like a doll…a perfect little doll."

Esposito nods and says, "I looked up her name. It means Beautiful Jade."

"Really? That's lovely."

"And her voice; it's like…"

"Like a mountain stream?"

"Exactly."

They don't even notice Beckett shake her head in disgust and leave. She spends the rest of the evening trying to _not_imagine Castle kissing Mei Lin. 

Eyes bright with excitement Castle makes his move and growls, "I've got you now Mei."

"The truest characters of ignorance are vanity, pride and arrogance."

"Chinese proverb?"

"Samuel Butler. Read a book Mr. Castle."

Acknowledging her cleverness he laughs and reminds her, "I've asked you to call me Rick."

"Ok. Checkmate, _Rick_."

"What?"

Jie-shu (The End)


End file.
